


Like Father, Like Son

by HaveFreeCook1es



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Deals, Future Villain Fundy, Gen, Panic Attack, Phil's being an asshole, Puppet King Dream, Puppeteer Dream, Sorry Philza fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFreeCook1es/pseuds/HaveFreeCook1es
Summary: -Dream SMP Spoilers-"I don't want a shitty little furry as a grandson"Fundy has never felt so cold.
Relationships: Minor Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> The FunDream is only because of the lore! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> CW: Panic Attacks, Bullying, Angst, Bullyza(Bully Philza)

"I don't want a shitty little furry as a grandson," 

Fundy felt his heart stopped when his grandfather said that.

Why? Tubbo said that he was nice. 

If he was nice then why?

Why did he say that?

Was he really so unwanted that not even his grandfather-no, Philza want him?

Fundy's never felt so cold before. 

And it was only getting colder as the people around stared at him.

Maybe someone will step in?

But that is only wishful thinking. A small part of him knew that no one would help. It's always been this way since the beginning.

Why stop now?

"Fundy?" 

He's not wanted.

He's not important.

He's just the boy in the crayon suit and will always be that.

Nothing important.

Nothing of use.

Why?

Why do they hate him?

Why?

Why!?

WHY!?

"Fundy!"

A voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts bringing him back to the cruel reality he lives in.

He laughed mournfully as tears start to pour down his eyes.

"You really hate me that much, huh?"

"No! No! Fundy, we love you! We were just joking buddy! It's just a joke!" Tubbo laughed nervously, slowly approaching him.

Fundy stepped back. "Does it look like I'm laughing Tubbo!? Does it!?" 

Niki stepped forward. "Fundy we didn't realize-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Tubbo, Niki, and the rest looked at him at shock.

"Fundy, man... we didn't mean it," Tommy said attempting to calm him but he was held back by Phil.

The way Phil held Tommy is like how one would hold their loved ones in front of a....

A feral animal...

Oh...

Oh.

'I see how it is.'

Fundy turned his back to them and ran. 

"FUNDY! WAIT!" 

He ignored the screams of his friends, instead focusing on running as quickly as he can. 

He ran past the embassy. He ran past Punz's house. He ran as far as he could.

When he stopped he looked around the area and realized he was in front of his base. 

A special little place of his that he could safely call home.

Usually the place was barren apart from the sheep pen but a man in green stood in front of his base.

Dream.

His enemy.

His...

Fiance.

The man that he loved and cared about so much. 

The man who equally shared those feelings with him. 

The man who broke his heart when he joined Manburg.

The man who supported in the destruction of L'Manburg.

The man who he's supposed to be fighting but he can't.

He can't because he's the only one who would never talk behind his back.

The only one who could set fire to his heart and scorch his soul.

Fundy took a deep breathe.

"Dream?"

Dream whipped around ready to attack before realizing it was him.

He slowly calmed down and lowered his axe and shield.

"Fundy?"

"Dream..."

Fundy took a few steps forward before continuing.

"Dream, I wanna make a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love-hate relationship with this fic. Mostly because I can't write panic attacks and and romantic thoughts.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors!


End file.
